lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy - The Mega Mini Series
Introducing... THE MEGA MINI SERIES! This series includes ALL of your FAVORITE LALALOOPSY DOLLS! From Minis to Big Dolls! And the perfect part is... THEY'RE NOT THAT EXPENSIVE! Plus, you can buy the WHOLE MEGA MINI SERIES for less than $40.00! Isn't that great? So, grab your own Mega Mini NOW! Price Range *Playsets w/ Accesories/Real People Stuff - $30.00 - $40.00 *Playsets only - $10.00 *Other - $10.00 - $40.00 Series 1 *Ace's Grease Garage - Mini Ace with Plastic House and Large Garage Playset *Alice in WonderLalaloopsyLand - Mini Alice with WonderLalaloopsyLand Playset *April's Spring and Flowers Party - Mini April with Plastic House and Puddle Backyard Playset *Bea's School's Cool - Mini Bea with 1 school bus and 1 school playset (LARGE) *Berry Making Jams - Mini Berry with Plastic House and 1 Bakery Playset (LARGE) *Blanket's Sleepover - Mini Blanket with a REAL LALALOOPSY DESIGNED PILLOW CASE and BLANKET *Blossom's Plants and Ants - Mini Blossom with a Garden Playset and Tools *Bubbles, Bubbles and Pop! - Mini Bubbles with 5 pieces of REAL BUBBLE GUM and Plastic House *Bun, Cinnamon, Roll! - Mini Bun Bun with a REAL ROLLING PIN and Plastic House *Bundles Snuggles - Mini Bundles with a REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED JACKET and WINTER HAT *Cake Crumbles - Mini Cake with a cake recipe and Plastic House *Candy's Surprise - Mini Candy with a REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED TRICK OR TREAT BAG and Plastic House *Charlotte's Invisi-Show - Mini Charlotte with a REAL TRANSPARENT LALALOOPSY HAT, Mini Stage and Plastic House *Cherry Sweet, Tasty, Yummy - Mini Cherry with a REAL TEA PARTY PLAYSET and a Red Velvet recipe *Choco, Dark Choco, White Choco, Yummy Choco! - Mini Choco with 5 pieces of Dark Chocolate and a chocolate recipe and a Plastic House *Cinder's Ball - Mini Cinder with a Ball Room Playset and a REAL PRINCESS COSTUME *Cloud's Clouds - Mini Cloud with a Cloud Playset and Tools *Confetti's Carnival - Mini Confetti with Carnival Playset and Tools *Coral's Sea Shells and Pool - Mini Coral with Big Coral and A REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED SWIMMING POOL, Floating Island Playset and REAL FLOATIES *Cotton's Hop a Long - Mini Cotton with REAL COTTON CANDY and EASTER BASKET Series 2 *Crumbs' Bowl o' Crumbs - Mini Crumbs with a Mini Kitchen Playset, A REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED APRON and a REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED BOWL *Curls 'N' Curls 'N' Hair - Mini Curls with a REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED SHAMPOO (ORANGE SCENTED), REAL LALALOOPSY HAIR ACCESORIES and A REAL LALALOOPSY THEMED SOAP (ORANGE-MANGO SCENTED) *Dollop's Dollops are Light and Fluffy - Mini Dollop with a Kitchen Playset *Dot's a Super-Star - Mini Dot with a Rocket Playset w/ Remote, an ASTRONAUT COSTUME and a playset *Dotty's Adventures - Mini Dotty with a Lalaloopsy Land Playset (2 feet wide, 3 feet tall) *Dyna's Super Adventure- Mini Dyna with a cape, a superhero costume, and a Plastic House *Ember's Fire Rescue- Mini Ember with 1 firetruck and a fire station playset *Fancy's Frost a Cookie- Mini Fancy with 6 cookie cutters, frosting, and a plastic house *Feather's Story Tent- Mini Feather with 7 books, and a tent. *Forest's Treehouse- Mini Forest with a treestump, and a plastic house *Goldie's Gold Ball- Mini Goldie with a golden dance ball. *Haley's Big Moon- Mini Haley with bounce shoes, and a plastic house *Harmony's Sing Along Stage- Mini Harmony with a microphone, and a plastic stage *Holly's Christmas Carnival- Mini Holly with a Christmas themed Carnival playset *Ivory's Ice Castle- Mini Ivory with a ice chair, and a ice castle playset *Jelly's Wobbly Jellies- Mini Jelly with 5 jelly flavors and a plastic house *Jewel's Jewel Chest- Mini Jewel with a diamond, a peral, a ruby and a plastic house *Kat's Safari- Mini Kat with a red suitcase, and a plastic house. *Kiwi's Coconut Ball- Mini Kiwi with a coconut, amd a playset *Lady's Letter Write- Mini Lady with a paper letter, a feather pen, and a plastic house *Little Bah Peep's Sheep Flock- Mini Little Bah Peep with 15 sheep and a house Series 3 *Lucky's Easter Carnival- Mini Lucky with a Easter Themed Carnival Playset *Mango's Hula Party- Mini Mango with a hula lae, and a plastic house *Marina's Sailing Adventure- Mini Marina with 1 sailboat and a plastic house *Mint E.'s Peppermint Candy- Mini Mint E. with 4 peppermint candies and a plastic house *Misty's Magic Show- Mini Misty with 2 dice, a wand, and a plastic house *Mittens' Snow Fun- Mini Mittens with a snow shovel, 5 snowballs, and a plastic house *Patch's Treasure Find- Mini Patch with a ship, and a playset. *Peanut's Circus Fun- Mini Peanut wirh a ball, a flag, and a plastic house *Peggy's Treasure Hunt- Mini Peggy with a treaurechest, and a plastic house *Pepper's Pizza Party- Mini Pepper with a pizza, a pizza box, and a plastic house *Peppy's Cheerleading Fun- Mini Peppy with 7 pairs pom poms, and a playset *Petal's Down and Dirty- Mini Petal with a pail, and a pile of dirt *Pete R.'s Magic Dust Fun- Mini Pete R. with magic dust and a plastic house. *Pickles' Burger Diner- Mini Pickles with 19 pickle burgers, and a plastic burger house *Pillow's Bed Bounce- Mini Pillow with a bed, a pillow, a blanket, and a plastic house *Pita's Genie Bottle- Mini Pita with a playset *Pix E.'s Magical Flight- Mini Pix E. with pink glitter, wings, and a plastic house *Prairie's Square Dance- Mini Prairie with a red rope, and a purple stick horse *Prince's Big Crown- Mini Prince with a crown, a sword , and a playset *Pumpkin's Halloween Carnival- Mini Pumpkin with a Halloween themed carnival playset *Red's Hose- Mini Red with a pink hose, and a toy fire truck that fits 6 littles Series 4 * Rosy's Hospital- Mini Rosy with a bandage, hospital accessories, and a plastic hospital * Sahara's Magic Wish- Mini Sahara with a playset * Scarlet's Fairytale Play- Mini Scarlet with a stage playset * Scoops' Ice Cream Truck- Mini Scoops with 16 ice cream and a ice cream truck * Scraps' Knick Knacks- Mini Scraps with a playset * Scribbles' Painting- Mini Scribbles with paint buckets, an easel, and a paintbrush * Sherri's Party- Mini Sherri with a playset To be continued...